Onward to Hollow Bastion
by Vampyra142001
Summary: Kinda of a KHFFVII:AC crossover. Takes place in the KH verse. What if Sephiroth's remnants showed up in Kingdom Hearts?


Onward to Hollow Bastion

By Vampyra142001

A/N: Kind-of a Kingdom Hearts/ Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children crossover. After FF:VII, but before KH:CoM and KH2. This takes the entire ending into consideration, though not the previews of KH2. Set in the KH verse, and as Sephiroth and Aerith are alive, so are Seph's spirits. Also, I wrote this shortly after the Japanese version of AC came out, long before the English version came out, so if you've never seen the Japanese version do not complain about ANY references to the movie or its characters. Other than that enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own any of the Square-Enix and/or Disney characters.

Squall, Yuffie, and Aerith are all standing in the library talking when Cid bursts in, Cloud trailing behind.

"Hi Cloud. Why are you wearing Vincent's cape and gauntlet?" Aerith asked.

"I lost a bet-- Aerith!? I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Cloud.

"I was, but when the planet was destroyed by the Heartless I ended up in Transverse Town, alive, and eventually others started showing up."

"And how come you two tell me?" he questioned Yuffie and Squall.

"I didn't know," stated Squall.

"I HAD to see the look on face when you found out," Yuffie giggled.

Cloud just shook his head.

"Oh, someone else is alive too, but I'm sure you were too busy to notice him at the Coliseum," She said smoothly.

"Probably."

"Apparantly, he's not hearing murderous voices anymore," Yuffie hinted.

"You can't be serious," Cloud said.

"Yes, we're there! Now be quiet!" yelled a male voice.

A second later Sephiroth stormed into the room, followed by three silver-haired teenagers.

"There she is, go annoy her," Sephiroth ordered.

The three boys rushed over to hug Aerith, who returned the gesture. Cloud gaped at the scene.

"What the--?"Cid asked.

"She took care of us while we were in the lifestream," Yazoo said brightly.

"Hiya, Big Brother," Kadaj greeted Cloud.

"Um...Hi?" Cloud said awkwardly.

Loz cried as per usual.

"Is he okay?" Squall asked. The other three silver-haired guys nodded.

"You're such a crybaby, Loz," teased Yazoo.

"Am not!" Loz yelled, not crying anymore.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Sephiroth ordered sharply.

"Meanie," said Yazoo.

"Why couldn't you guys have stayed spirits?"

They shrugged.

"So there human now?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, and acting like normal, childish teenagers." Sephiroth shivered at this.

Kadaj stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh, I just remembered: Sora sent a letter saying that they locked the door and that King Mickey and Riku are trying to find another door from there side. It also said he might drop by here when he got the chance," said Yuffie, straining to remember everything.

"Riku..." Sephiroth muttered, thinking hard.

"What about him?" Cloud asked.

"Have any of you met him?" asked Sephiroth.

No's all around.

"Let's go explore!" declared Kadaj. The three boys darted out the door they had entered through before anyone could say anything.

"Great," sighed Cloud.

"Onward to Hollow Bastion!" Sora yelled, posing like a captain.

"Sit down!" Donald ordered.

"Ya might hurt yerself again," said Goofy.

"Naw," Sora said, plopping in to his chair. "It'll be great to see those guys again."

"Yeah," agreed Goofy .

"And thanks to you Cid will have to fix part of the hull," Donald accused.

"I didn't know that button was for the autopilot," defended Sora.

"We're almost there," interrupted Goofy.

"Too bad Kairi didn't want to come," Sora sighed.

The ship landed and they started across the Rising Falls. Surprisingly, no leftover Heartless attacked the trio as they had on the other worlds visited.

"Leon and the others probably killed all the Heartless here when they all got back," said Donald.

"Oh well. Less work for us," Sora said brightly.

A short distance away, the three silver-haired boys were throwing rocks at transport bubbles just to see the rocks go underwater and come back up.

Sora spotted them and dashed over. He tackled the shortest of the three from behind.

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

"Oof! Get off me, you weirdo," ordered Kadaj.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Great-- Now, get off!"

Sora jumped up and backed a few steps away, grinning sheepishly. Kadaj stood, brushing water off his his black leather clothing.

"What's with the duck and the dog-thing?" Yazoo asked.

"Oh, that's Donald, that's Goofy, and I'm Sora," said Sora, indicating each. "And you guys are?"

"Kadaj and my brothers, Loz and Yazoo," Kadaj said, leaving the others to figure out who as whom.

"So who's this 'Riku' everybody's been talking about? They mentioned that you knew him." Kadaj wondered.

"He's my best friend, and he looks a lot like you: similar hair cut, similar hair, and your face..." Sora frowned. "You could almost be brothers."

The three silver-haired boys looked at each other.

"Let's ask Seph," suggested Loz. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Race you to the castle," Sora challenged.

"As if you could win," said Yazoo, shaking his head.

"With a head start," Sora called back, already jumping across the floating rocks.

"No fair!" whined Loz.

The three silver-haired guys easily caught up to the spikey-headed boy, while the duck and the 'dog-thing' trailed behind.

"Aw, man," Sora complained, upon reaching the others at the last platform.

"We win," stated Yazoo.

"He could've won," Donald panted.

"Then why didn't he?" asked Kadaj.

"Cuz Super Glide would be cheating," Sora said, grinning.

"Let's see then," Yazoo said, waving a gloved hand.

"Okay."

He jumped off the ledge,soared to the far side of the Rising Falls and back.

"That's cool and all, but why isn't the lift here yet?" Kadaj asked, annoyed.

"Maybe it broke," guessed Sora.

"Magic doesn't break," Donald scoffed.

"Then what's wrong with it?"

Donald turned away, ignoring him.

Up at the castle, Yuffie was running out of rocks the throw at the lift control.

"This'll teach you to leave me out," she snickered.

"Yuffie, they want you," Squall stated, walking up to the ninja. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, dropping the rocks and dashing towards the castle entrance.

"That girl," said Squall, shaking his head. He walked back into the castle.

"Finally," Donald breathed.

Everyone was now on the lift and going up.

"I hate these things," whined Loz.

"Gonna cry again, Loz?" asked Yazoo.

"No," the eldest brother growled.

"You guys aren't very nice to each other, are ya?" Goofy observed.

"We're brothers. What do you expect?" Kadaj asked.

Goofy didn't answer because they were now standing on solid ground.

"Come on! I wanna see everyone, " said a very happy Sora.

He raced up to the library and right into someone.

"Hey Sephiroth. You're not still mad about losing, right?" Sora asked from his seat on the floor.

"No," the man answered.

"The Great Sephiroth doesn't hold grudges," Yuffie joked.

Sora greeted everyone in his normal hyper-active way, while the three silver-haired boys, Goofy, and Donald walked in.

"Hey, Seph, this kid said that that Riku guy looks like me. Are you sure you don't know anything about him?" questioned Kadaj.

"Where are you from?" Sephiroth asked Sora.

"Destiny Islands, and Riku is too," the boy answered.

"Rocket Town," muttered Sephiroth.

"What about it?" Cid demanded.

"There was another launch before the one you were supposed to pilot."

"Yeah, an unmanned test rocket. The guidance system failed and it flew out of its orbit."

"There was a person on the ship; one of Hojo's 'experiments.' Appearantly, she survived the journey. As did her unborn child. Her name was Gin."

"Gin...Riku's mom? But what--" Aerith's hand cut Sora off.

She removed her hand.

"Professor Hojo's experiments often involved combining DNA. Sephiroth was his favorite success, so don't press it," Aerith warned.

"That certainly explains why Ansem and darkness were able to control Riku," prodded Cloud.

Sephiroth swung Masamune at him. Cloud's bandaged sword barely blocked the seven foot blade.

"A little touchy, aren't we?" Cloud egged.

"Um, guys? I still don't get it," interrupted Sora.

"Riku is technically my son," Sephiroth stated. He put his sword away.

"I was right," said Kadaj with a grin.

"Sit on him," Sephiroth ordered.

Loz and Yazoo pounced on their younger brother; pinning him to the floor.

"Hey, what's that for?!" came Kadaj's muffled voice.

"I will not tolerate another one of your 'victory dances'."

Everyone except the silver-haired guys were lost.

"So what do we do now? Wait for King Mickey and Riku to show up again?" asked Sora.

"I don't believe that would be a good idea," Squall said.

"It feels like a new evil is coming. It may already be attacking the worlds weakened by darkness," said Aerith.

"So we get new badies to fight," Yuffie explained.

"The Heartless are returning as well," Aerith added.

"Great. There goes my vacation," Sora sighed.

"You LIVE on an island, what more vacation could you want?" asked Donald.

Sora gave him a cheesy grin.

"Oh, brother," Donald said, rolling his eyes.

"Ow! Seph, he bit me!" whined Loz, after jumping high into the air.

"I'll bite anyone that sits on me," Kadaj growled.

Yazoo quickly got up and hid behind Sephiroth.

"I'm going to the Grand Hall before I am driven insane by you children," stated Sephiroth, who then stalked off.

Cloud opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but decided against it.

"Anyway. Umm...Cid? The Gummi Ship needs a few repairs," said Sora.

"Your fault?" Cid asked.

"Hey--!" started Sora,then he admitted." Yeah, I kinda sat on the control panel and we hit a couple asteroids."

"We woulda hit more if Donald hadn't grabbed the controls" Goofy said, trying to be helpful.

"Why ruin a perfectly good ship?" muttered Cid as he walked out.

"But I didn't mean to!" Sora said.

A/N: Please review and give me your opinion as to whether or not I should add a second chapter. Also, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, someone to double check my grammer and spelling before I post the chapters of my other and future stories.


End file.
